


MASS EFFECT

by darkangel241094



Category: Mass Effect, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Commander Hale, Crossover, Lieutenant Stiles, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Sentinel stiles, Werewolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel241094/pseuds/darkangel241094
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el año 2148, unos exploradores encontraron en Marte los restos de una antigua civilización que viajaba por el espacio. En las décadas siguientes, aquellos misteriosos artefactos revelaron tecnologías asombrosas que permitían viajar a estrellas lejanas. La base de esa increíble tecnología era una fuerza que controlaba el tejido del espacio-tiempo. </p><p>Esa fuerza fue considerada como el mayor descubrimiento de la historia de la humanidad. </p><p>Pero las civilizaciones de la galaxia la denominan... efecto masa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MASS EFFECT

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Como están? espero que bien XDDDDDDD, bueno he decidido hacer una adaptación a este grandiosa trilogía jajaja ¿como? pues empece a jugarlos otra vez y mientras lo hacia se me vino a la mente ¿Y si hago un Sterek en este universo? y ¡Bam! me gusto como se veía en mi loca imaginación (?) de cualquier forma espero que a los que conozcáis estos juegazos y améis el Sterek les guste y a los que no conozcan el juego también espero que les guste ¬w¬
> 
> Todos los derechos pertenecen a Jeff Davis, MTV, Bioware y Electronic Arts. Solo he tomado prestado historia y personajes para hacer otra historia sin fines de lucro :)
> 
> Ah y la portada la hice yo XDDD bueno a Derek y a Stiles el fondo y el logo es un montaje de un wallpapaer de Mass Effect, el wallpaper junto al logo solo los he tomado prestados por fines de entretener, sin fines de lucro tampoco XDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> Finalmente os dejo el primer cap y espero que os disfrutéis las aventuras del Comandante Hale en la Normandía!!! y recuerden!!
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Abracen la eternidad!

Tres hombres se encuentran reunidos en una nave espacial de máximo avance tecnológico, ellos hablan sobre un soldado que podría cambiar la historia de la humanidad.

-          ¿Qué hay de Hale? El nació en la tierra… pero no hay informes sobre su familia

-          No tiene, al menos su padres, solo quedan su hermana menor y un tío… sus padres y hermana mayor fueron asesinadas en un incendio

-          Al parecer es un hombre lobo… creía que estaban extintos

-          Toda la familia Hale se conocía por ser de esta raza, pero lo más importante es que el Comandante Hale siempre se preocupa de cumplir sus misiones cueste lo que cueste

-          ¿Es ese el tipo de persona que queremos que proteja la galaxia?

-          Es el único tipo de persona que puede proteger la galaxia

-          Yo tomare esa decisión…

En el año 2148, unos exploradores encontraron en Marte los restos de una antigua civilización que viajaba por el espacio. En las décadas siguientes, aquellos misteriosos artefactos revelaron tecnologías asombrosas que permitían viajar a estrellas lejanas. La base de esa increíble tecnología era una fuerza que controlaba el tejido del espacio-tiempo.

Esa fuerza fue considerada como el mayor descubrimiento de la historia de la humanidad.

Pero las civilizaciones de la galaxia la denominan... efecto masa.

**MASS EFFECT**

 

El comandante Hale camina mientras tanto por los pasillos de la nave de nombre SR1-Normandia pero todos la conocen como Normandía

-          Estamos dentro del alcance del relé de Acturus Prime. Iniciando secuencias de transmisión – se escucha la voz de quien pilotea la nave

-          Comandante – saluda uno de los soldados a su superior al verlo pasar

La Normandía navega por el espacio en donde se encuentra, mientras pasa por los planetas del sistema en donde esta

-          Calculando la masa del tránsito y el destino. El relé está activo. Calculando el vector de aproximación.

La nave cada vez se acerca más a su destino, mientras avanza por el sistema galáctico en el cual se encuentra

-          Que toda la tripulación se prepare para el tránsito. El panel está en verde. Comenzamos la aproximación

Finalmente la Normandía llega al relé de masa, para cambiar del sistema en donde se encuentra

-          Llegaremos al relé en 3… 2… 1…

Una vez que el comandante ha llegado a la cabina del piloto, un alienígena se encuentra en el de raza turiana, el piloto un joven de cabello castaño y ojos avellana y a su izquierda su mejor amigo de tez morena y ojos oscuro como su cabello están siendo evaluados por el turiano

-          Impulsores… comprobados. Navegación… comprobada. Sumidero de emisiones interna activado. Todos los sistemas en funcionamiento. Deriva… por debajo de 1.500 km

-          1.500 está bien, tu capitán se sentirá complacido – dice el turiano para luego marcharse

-          Como odio a ese tipo

-          Nihlus te ha hecho un cumplido… ¿y ahora lo odias? – le dice el moreno a su mejor amigo

-          Scottie, Acordarse de subir la cremallera del pantalón al salir del baño está bien. Yo acabo de saltar media galaxia y he acertado en una cabeza de alfiler. Eso no está bien, ¡es increíble! – responde el castaño – además los espectros significan problemas. No me gusta tenerlo a bordo. Llámame paranoico si quieres

-          Eres paranoico Stiles. El Consejo ha ayudado en la financiación de este proyecto. Tienen derecho a enviar a alguien a supervisar su inversión

-          Cállense de una vez

-          Lo siento, señor – dicen ambos al unísono

-          Estoy seguro de que aquí hay algo más de lo que aparenta – el castaño no se da cuenta que había pensado en voz alta

-          Cállate o te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes

-          Lo siento, señor

-          ¡Scott! Informe de la situación

-          Capitán, acabamos de salir del relé de masa. Los sistemas de sigilo están activados y todo parece en orden

-          Bien – dice la voz del Capitán desde comunicador – busca una boya de comunicaciones y conéctalos a la red. Quiero que los mandos de la Alianza reciban informes de la situación antes de que lleguemos a Eden Prime

-          Entendido Capitán

-          Sera mejor que se prepare señor, creo que Nihlus se dirige hacia donde esta – dice otra vez Stiles interrumpiendo a Scott

-          Ya está aquí teniente

Scott baja la mirada moviendo su cabeza en un gesto de negación ante el acto del otro muchacho a lo cual el comandante hace lo mismo

-          Díganle al comandante Hale que se reúna conmigo en comunicaciones para el informe

-          ¿Lo has oído lobo amargado? – Hale solo gruñe dirigiéndose al lugar – El comandante siempre suena molesto cuando habla conmigo

-          No me consigo imaginar por qué – dice Scott

-          ¡Oye no me robes el sarcasmo!

Cuando Hale llega al lugar se encuentra con Nihlus, el turiano espectro

-          Comandante Derek Hale – dice en un saludo – esperaba que llegaras antes que los demás. Así podremos charlar

-          ¿Hablar? – dice en un levantamiento de cejas y cruzándose de brazos

-          Sé que el capitán dijo que se reuniría aquí contigo. No te preocupes, viene en camino – por otro lado Derek no se mueve, manteniendo una postura rígida – Me interesa al mundo al que vamos… Eden Prime. He oído que es bastante hermoso

-          Dicen que es un paraíso

-          Sí… un paraíso. Sereno. Tranquilo. Seguro. Eden Prime se ha convertido en una especie de símbolo para tu pueblo, ¿verdad? Es la prueba de que la humanidad no solo puede establecer colonias en la galaxia, sino que también puede protegerlas. Pero ¿es tan seguro en realidad?

-          ¿Acaso sabes algo? – el lobo suelta sus brazos acercándose mas al turiano

-          Hale, aunque seas un hombre lobo, también eres humano, y siendo humano sois aun unos recién llegados. Y la galaxia puede ser un lugar muy peligroso ¿De verdad está la Alianza preparada para esto?

-          Creo que ya va siendo hora de contarle a el comandante lo que realmente está pasando aquí – Deaton, el capitán, se dirige a los dos una vez que el entra

-          Esta misión es mucho más que un simple vuelo de prueba

-          Ya me imaginaba que no nos lo estabais contando todo

-          Vamos a realizar una recogida secreta en Eden Prime. Por eso necesitábamos que los sistemas de sigilo estuvieran operativos

-          Hubiera sido más fácil si lo me habría dicho antes señor

-          Comandante, son ordenes que vienen desde muy arriba. La información se comunica exclusivamente a quien necesite saberla. Un equipo de investigación de Eden Prime desenterró una especie de baliza. Era proteana

-          Creía que los proteanos habían desaparecido hace 50.000 años

-          Su legado sigue presente. Los relés de masa, la Ciudadela, los motores de nuestras naves… todo está basado en tecnología proteana – dice Nihlus esta vez

-          Esto es muy importante, Hale. La última vez que la humanidad hizo un descubrimiento así, dio un salto tecnológico de doscientos años. Pero en Eden Prime no hay instalaciones adecuadas para manejar algo así. Debemos llevar la baliza a la Ciudadela para que la estudien como es debido

-          Obviamente, comandante, esto va más allá de los simples intereses humanos. Este descubrimiento podría afectar a todas las especies del Espacio del Consejo

-          ¿Y cuál es lo otro?

Ambos sabían que Derek podía escuchar sus latidos sabiendo si mentían y ocultaban algo

-          La baliza no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí, Hale

-          Comandante, Nihlus quiere verte en acción. Ha venido para evaluarte

-          Supongo que eso explica por qué siempre me topo con él cuando me doy la vuelta

-          La Alianza lleva mucho tiempo buscando esto. Quiere tener un papel más importante en la política interestelar. Queremos tener más voz en el Consejo de la Ciudadela. Los espectros representan el poder y la autoridad del Consejo. Si aceptan a un humano en sus filas, será una prueba de lo mucho que ha avanzado la Alianza

-          No son muchos los que habrían podido sobrevivir en aquel incendio. Has demostrado una gran fuerza de voluntad con lo sucedido a tu familia… y ése es un talento particularmente útil. Por eso te propuse como candidato a los espectros

-          ¿Y por qué iba a querer un turiano a un humano en los espectros?

-          No todos los turianos estamos resentidos con la humanidad. Algunos de nosotros vemos el potencial de vuestra especie. Vemos lo que podéis ofrecer al resto de la galaxia… y a los espectros. Somos un grupo de élite, y es difícil encontrar un individuo con los talentos que buscamos. No me importa que seas humano o medio humano, Hale. Solo me importa que puedas hacer bien el trabajo

-          Supongo que esto es por el bien de la Alianza

-          La Tierra necesita esto, Hale. Contamos contigo

-          Comandante, quiero comprobar tus habilidades personalmente. Eden Prime será la primera de varias misiones que cumpliremos juntos

-          Supongo que no tengo alternativa – al lobo no le gustaba mucho trabajar en compañía prefería mil veces hacer las cosas en solitario

-          Estarás a cargo del equipo de tierra. Asegura la baliza y vuelve a la nave de inmediato. Nihlus te acompañara para supervisar la misión

-          ¿Algo que no sepa sobre los proteanos?

-          Solo lo que nos enseñaron en la escuela. Eran una especie tecnológicamente avanzada que domino la galaxia hace unos 50.000 años. De repente, desaparecieron. Nadie tiene como ni porque, aunque hay muchas teorías. Lo único en lo que está de acuerdo todo el mundo es que las civilizaciones galácticas no existirían sin ellos – dice Deaton

-          Su Ciudadela es el corazón es el corazón de la sociedad galáctica. Y sin sus relés de masa, el viaje interestelar sería imposible. Todos les debemos mucho a los proteanos

-          Capitán, solo debe dar la orden

-          Deberíamos estar acercándonos a…

Pero antes de que el capitán termine es interrumpido por la voz de Scott en el altavoz de la sala

-          ¡Capitán! Tenemos un problema

-          ¿Qué pasa McCall?

-          Una transmisión de Eden Prime, señor. ¡Sera mejor que venga a ver esto!

-          Quiero verlo en la pantalla

La transmisión se muestra ante los tres presentes, imágenes de disparos es lo que se ve y una soldado intentando esquivar el ataque enemigo

-          ¡Apártate! – dice la imagen femenina para seguir disparando con el fusil

-          ¡Nos atacan! Tenemos muchas bajas. Repito, tenemos muchas bajas. Han abierto varias bre… ¡Arg! – el oficial se cubre la cabeza intentando sostener el dolor – ¡Necesitamos evacuación! Salieron de la nada. Necesitamos… ¡Arg! – el cuerpo antes de que termine es golpeado por algo y luego arrastrado, mientras que la cámara filma otras cosas que están pasando hasta que la transmisión se corta

-          Después de eso, todo se ha cortado. No hay ningún tipo de comunicación. Se ha perdido, no hay nada

-          Rebobina y para en 38,5

Scott hace lo que le piden y el video se detiene mostrando una especie de nave de color purpura, con un aspecto lo bastante siniestro e imponente. Para Nihlus esto no pasa por alto.

-           Informe de la situación

-          Quedan diecisiete minutos, capitán. No hay más naves de la Alianza en el área

-          Scott, acércanos. Rápido y en silencio. Esta misión se ha vuelto mucho más complicada

-          Un pequeño grupo de incursión podría moverse con rapidez, sin llamar la atención. Es nuestra mejor oportunidad de asegurar la baliza

-          Prepara tu equipo y reúnete con nosotros en la cubierta de carga – le ordena al turiano antes de dirigirse a Derek quien está atento intentando entender la imagen de la nave – Comandante, dile a Stilinski y a Jenkins que se preparen. Vais a bajar

-          ¿Stilinski?

-          Quizás no os llevéis muy bien pero es un gran biótico, y un gran soldado, eso te lo puedo asegurar

Hale solo asiente para quedarse mirando un rato más la imagen para después reunirse con los otros.

Mientras tanto Scott vuelve a tomar el control de piloto, pues Stiles solo estaba siendo evaluado por Nihlus la vez anterior.

La Normandía se acerca cada vez más a Eden Prime, estando ya cerca de tierra firme Scott observa el estado del lugar

-          Capitán, aquí han estado haciendo excavaciones de las gordas

Deaton está con los soldados antes de que se marchen para recordarles los objetivos de la misión

-          Comandante, en esta operación tu equipo aportara el músculo. Iréis directamente a la excavación

-          Capitán, ¿y si hay supervivientes? – dice Stiles

-          Ayudar a los supervivientes es un objetivo secundario. La prioridad es asegurar la baliza

-          Nos aproximamos al punto de descenso uno – habla por el altavoz el piloto

-          ¿Nihlus? ¿vienes con nosotros? – el cabo Jenkins observa como el turiano prepara una escopeta

-          Yo me muevo más rápido si voy solo

-          Nihlus hará de explorador en avanzada. Te informara a lo largo de la misión, pero aparte de eso quiero silencio por radio

Derek solo asiente ante lo dicho por el hombre al frente suyo

-          Hale, ahora es tu misión. Buena suerte

-          Nos aproximamos en el punto de descenso dos

La Normandía ya se acerca cada vez más a tierra firme, aterrizando poco a poco para que los soldados bajen.

-          ¡Comandante!, perímetro de la nave asegurado – dice Jenkins finalmente una vez que los tres ya están en tierra firme

**Author's Note:**

> También pueden encontrarla en Wattpad, bajo el mismo nombre ;)


End file.
